Fang in Kanto
by Elphaba-Fang
Summary: Follow the adventure of young Aura Guardian Fang, daughter of Sir Riley, on her journey through the Kanto Region. With her friends Lily, Xinahs and William, and of course, her trusty Pokemon companions. The Kanto Region will never be the same after this!


.:Prologue:.

Fang of Pallet Town, born in Canalave City from Sinnoh. The girl is the daughter of Riley, and granddaughter of Sir Aaron. She comes from a long line of Aura trainers. Each Aura trainer receives a Riolu as their first Pokémon. Fang is two days away from her fifth birthday, which is the day her father has decided to give her the Riolu. The evening was dark, and plain. Not a disturbance was ever made while Lucario meditated. He was ready to spring into action. The Pokémon was relaxed, calm and thinking. The Lucario didn't realize the tension and fear in the little girl down the hall.

Cracks of lightning split the sky, as rain patterned against the skin. Ropes muzzled a large bird. The bird couldn't be determined. The shadows encased everything. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky. An arm stretched out and attempted to run forward, but the arm was grappled onto by a hand. The figure jerked forward and a little girl screamed.

Footsteps came pounding into the room. The rain slid down the window panes, as Riley stood defensively in the doorway.

"Fang?!" The man shouted, rushing to the little girl's side.

"Father?" the girl looked to the man, crying. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The man sat next to the girl on the bed as she flung her little arms around him. For her age, she was strong. Elegantly so. Her hand tightened onto his shirt.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Riley concluded. He was used to her frights. The scares. She normally didn't wake up screaming though. It must've really scared her. The girl nodded, beginning to get his shirt wet with tears. "About what this time?"

The little girl lifted her head from his shirt. "Someone was hurting Pokémon. Herding them. There was so much going on… I was scared, but… I had to help… but when I tried… someone grabbed me… and…"

"You woke up?" The man sighed. The little girl nodded. "It's okay. You're safe here, I promise. No one's getting into the house to hurt you. Lucario and I make sure of that. Right Lucario?"

The Pokémon grunts and nods. A shallow hum of an engine outside. One of the neighbors was coming to the door. Riley lifted his little girl into his arms and walked down the stairs as a light tapping was at the door. The man opened the door. A large crimson R was on the dark shirt.

"Lucario!" The man shouted, as he jumped back. The little girl stared wide eyed at the criminal at the door. A flaming dark foot flew through the air. The man at the door flew to the ground. The Pokémon pursued in the dark. Another dark Pokémon followed the Lucario. Absol. Then Breloom and Garchomp. There was a crash as a loud roar echoed through the neighborhood. The man held his daughter as his Pokémon took out the men outside.

"Behind you Lucario!" The little girl shouted. The Pokémon turned and caught the ball that was thrown at it. He smashed it. Riley ran outside, still holding his little girl. The Rocket grunts scattered as Riley appeared.

"We'll get you yet! You can count on that, Aura Guardian! You will be cleansed from this planet!" a voice echoed in the night. The grunts left. The hum of the engine disappeared.

"Try me, you cowards!" Riley shouted, angrily. It wasn't like him. He was normally so much calmer than that. Of course, normally he didn't have a little girl on the line, his little girl. His flesh and blood. The one thing that meant just as much to him as his Pokémon. Someone so sacred. The man walked back inside, still holding his little girl. The Pokémon followed.

The man set his daughter back in bed. The girl clung to his arm, but relaxed after a moment.

"Garchomp will keep watch over you, okay?" Riley smiled, as Garchomp walked into the room. Barely fitting through the door.

"Garchomp!" the girl smiled. A little girl of her age should be scared of a Pokémon like Garchomp, but not her. She's been raised with Pokémon like it. Garchomp waddled up to the girl and crouched on the floor next to the bed.

"Gallade's patrolling the back; Lucario's keeping an eye on the front. They won't be coming back. I promise." Riley ruffled his little girl's hair.

"And if they do, your Pokémon will protect us, right?" the little girl patted Garchomp on the nose lightly. Garchomp smiled that sharp toothed grin.

"Yeah." The man chuckled.

The little girl hugged Garchomp. She loved the Pokémon; she loved all of her father's Pokémon, especially his Lucario. Riley smiled and stood up. The little girl crawled into the bed and pulled on Garchomp slightly. The large beast crawled into the bed next to the little girl. The man walked out of the room and closed the door.

**Two days later...**

The little girl dashed out of her room and pounced on her father. He shot up, hearing the little girl laughing and howling with excitement. The man sat up and hugged the girl.

"You ready?" The man smiled, swinging his slender legs, in their loose-fitting fabric, over the edge of the bed. The girl nodded excited. "Whistle."

The girl whistled, and a little Riolu walked into the room and hopped onto the bed. The little girl turned and hugged the creature.

_Little did this little girl know, this was the beginning of the greatest adventure in her life. Yet, it would be a long time before it happened. She would have to face trials beyond her current ability. The young Aura Guardian won't realize how important she is to the world. How important she is to get through the crisis that's going to happen. Supposedly, Team Rocket has been disbanded for years, but as of two days prior to this… they had been in hiding. Riley grows worried, but he must train his little girl in the ways of the Aura Guardians. Will she be ready to face the trials ahead of her?_

"Father?" A young woman walked into the kitchen, her hair long. Silky. Black, yet ravishingly elegant. It was layered, naturally. She appeared just like the man standing before her. Except longer hair, and a Riolu, with arms around her tightly, hanging from her shoulder.

"Yes dear?"

"I… I have a request I would like to make…"

"And that would be?"

The girl laced her fingers together.

"You're nervous about something."

"Yes father."

"What is it?" Responsibility weighed heavily in his voice.

"I… I'm fifteen now… you've been promising me that I could leave town soon, and well… I haven't gotten to yet… so I was wondering if I could…"

"Fang." The man turned toward her and stood. He was taller than her by a bit. His sturdy hands grasped her shoulders. "I figured you grow old enough to take care of yourself eventually, and well… you've excelled in your training."

Padded paws tapped on the glistening tile of the kitchen. A Lucario. Riley's Lucario. Supposedly the ultimate Lucario in existence at the present time. He bowed his head faintly. The man bowed his head back.

"Lucario, what do you say to Fang leaving on a journey?" The man smiled. The Lucario nodded. "There you have it. Go fetch your things, and go to Professor Oak, alright?"

The girl froze in shock for a moment. They planned that. The girl smiled and bowed her head respectfully. The pit pat of her tender feet slowly disappeared as she reached the upper level of the house.

"Can you believe it Riolu? We're finally getting to leave!" the girl smiled and lifted the Pokémon and pulled it close and spun around. They laughed and smiled.

"Rio! Rio! Riolu!" the Pokémon barked. The girl set him down and packed the little things she had planned for her trip.

"Fang! Would you come down here please?" Riley called up the stairs.

"Coming father." The girl called back to him. Riolu hung from the girl's shoulders again. The girl took a jetboard that she had crafted and was able to use by concentrating her Aura and hovered it down the steps.

"Fang, I want you to have something before you go." The man stood, dressed in his old Iron Island attire. A loosely wrapped package was sitting on the table. "It's in there."

The girl looked to the package. She opened it, doing her best not to tear the paper. After a few moments, she opened it. A necklace. Her father's necklace.

"Oh… that's not all of it. Lucario." Riley smiled.

The Pokémon stepped forward with Sir Aaron's attire. The girl's eyes clouded with tears.

"Are you… are you sure, father?" the girl whimpered.

"Yes. Those are the exact clothes he wore when your grandfather saved the land. I've been meaning to give them to you. The day you were ready. Only wear them on special occasions." Riley nodded to Lucario, who approached the girl and held them out to her more.

"Father… but am I really ready?"

"I wouldn't be letting you go if you weren't. Honestly, you think you aren't ready, yet you figure out how to make a jetboard hover using your Aura?" the man chuckled. "No, you're ready. Take these, and go to see the professor."

"Oh… father!" the girl launched herself at him and his Lucario, hugging them. Tightly, Tears dripping from her uncertain blue eyes. A foggy questioningly blue. The man smiled and embraced his daughter.

"It's alright. You'll be fine, Fang. You've got Riolu with you." Riley smiled, pushing away from his daughter slightly.

"Right… thank you, father." The girl pulled away entirely and held the clothing that she was receiving. She folded it delicately, placing it into the little bag she had on her hip. The hat was all that was left. "Here, Riolu."

The girl placed the hat on Riolu.

"For when I'm not in need of it." The girl smiled. Riolu blushed slightly, and cried out happily. He dangled from her shoulder, as she began to tenderly itch her finger under his chin. The Pokémon purred. "I suppose this means good bye for now, father?"

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on you somehow." The man smiled putting the necklace on his daughter. "Now get out of here."

The girl nodded and looked to her Riolu. They ran outside. Down the walkway and into the dirt roads.

_Ten years ago… someone attacked this place… team Rocket, who was disbanded by the Legendary Trainer Ash, and his Pikachu. I wish to meet this trainer, he's been through so much… but rumor has it he hasn't been seen in years._

The girl reached the professor's house. A tapping at the door. The latch unhooked, and the locked clicked open.

"Ah, hello Fang! It's about time I saw you here!" the professor smiled. "Did you have a preference of the Pokémon you wanted?"

"If you wouldn't mind… I would like a Bulbasaur." The girl blushed slightly.

"Of course, come in, I'll get you your Bulbasaur. This Bulbasaur you see… doesn't particularly like people much. But my grandfather, the original Professor Oak, bless him, couldn't get anyone to take this Bulbasaur, because as soon as they'd open the Pokéball, they would be attacked." The man sighed.

"A Pokémon is a Pokémon. They need to grow to like the trainer who cares for them. Riolu and I were lucky to hit it off quickly. I won't abandon this Pokémon. I promise it, Professor." The young woman nodded stubbornly.

"Alright then. Take him." Gary handed the Pokéball to the girl.

"I'll let him out when I'm outside, so I don't run the risk of getting the lab equipment damaged. Come on, Riolu."

The girl nodded her head to the older man. Her sneakers squeaked and tapped against the tile of the lab. Her shoulder jerked around as Gary Oak turned her.

"You forgot something, Fang." Gary smiled, handing her the Pokédex and several Pokéballs. "I want to see if you'll scan as many Pokémon as Ash did, if not more."

"Yes sir. I'll be going now." The girl took the capsules and attached them to her belt, the Pokédex put into her pocket. The girl walked outside. "Alright, let's see you Bulbasaur!"

The ball was thrown into the air, and as the capsule opened, a flash of light exploded from it, and a Bulbasaur was on the ground. A pause. Vines lash out at the girl, she evades them easily. The Pokémon throws leaves at her. Riolu evades the leaves and pounced on the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur and Riolu tussle. Riolu pressed his first forcefully to the other Pokémon. Fang walked over to the Bulbasaur.

"It's okay little fella. I'm here to help you." Fang smiled, kneeling down. Her hands out warmly welcoming the Pokémon. The Bulbasaur growled. "Please."

The pleading, sweet voice that the girl had caused the Bulbasaur's ear to twitch. The twitch revealed that a little chunk of the ear was missing. Almost as if it had been nibbled off. The girl smiled fondly at the green Pokémon. It looked at her. She was letting her aura calm the Pokémon. Soothe it. The Bulbasaur calmed.

"There you go." A gentle hand extended to the Pokémon and massaged the top of the Pokémon's head. The growl turned to a purr.

_Fang befriended Bulbasaur!_

The girl put the Bulbasaur back in the ball and headed for the entrance of the little town. She turned and looked sadly at the little town. A tear slid down her cheek as she put a gentle hand to the necklace.

"I won't be back in a long time… but… I know they're all rooting for me." The young woman turned to her Riolu. "You ready Riolu? There's no turning back now! Not until we get a flying type!"

"Rio!" the Pokémon barked. Fang laughed and walked out of her home and onto Route 1.

_So much has happened in this short time. Fang has befriended her first Pokémon. But little does she know that this isn't the end, and it's only getting harder from here! What's going to happen on Route 1? Well, you have to wait and see! _


End file.
